Storage systems are used in warehouses, department stores, and storage facilities to store products thereon. The storage systems containing a plurality of storage racks may hold and support large amounts and often heavy materials. Storage racks often employ a number of vertical columns that are sturdily positioned on a base or floor, and then a plurality of horizontal bars and platforms may connect to and be fastened to the vertical columns. The horizontal bars and platforms may include a number of structural members, and all of these components operate together in order to adequately support heavy amounts of material. Some components, such as structural members, that help support the heavy materials may at times loosen or support so much weight that the structural members begin to rotate, thereby hindering the ability of the storage rack to evenly and reliably support objects and other materials.
In addition, companies employing storage systems each have different sized storage racks for the respective company's particular purpose. For example, some storage racks may include platforms or horizontal support bars that have a width of three inches, four inches, or three and a half inches. Each increasing width is able to hold more weight, but may also be more costly to manufacture for the company. Thus, if the storage racks that employ three-inch width horizontal support bars are sufficient for a company's purpose, then the company will not need to spend additional money on the storage racks that employ three and a half inch or four inch width horizontal support bars. Some structural members may not be effected by the size of the storage rack, and therefore the same sized structural member may work and be employed for each varying sized storage rack. However, each structural member may need to have a hole drilled in different locations thereon, in order to fasten the structural member to the different sized horizontal support bars.